


The choices we make in the name of survival

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: Sokka got captured by a group of fire nation soldiers. He managed to free himself and needs to get out of there before anyone notices his escape.Shortly before getting away, he is spotted by a fire nation soldier, Sokka's unfortunate soulmate, Zuko.Sokka is forced to take actions in order to survive, even if it means sacrificing his soulmate.Or: Zukka, but make it tragic and sad
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop up in my head today and just needed to write it down. Although it kinda kills me.  
> Sorry for the many mistakes, english is still not my talent, writing in generel.

Sokka was exhausted, if it wasn't for his life depending on it, he would have given up already. As he was sneaking along the shadows he tried his best to avoid getting close to any enemies.

He was silently running along old, broken down houses, he hadn't spotted any fire nation soldiers for a few minutes now, allowing him to take a bit of a breath and slowing down. Sokka had barely escaped from the enemy, he just needed to get outside of this fort. Nobody spotted him yet and probably nobody had noticed the missing prisoner yet.

In the distance he could make out a fire burning, a few soldiers were sitting around it, enjoying a music night. Sokka made sure to stay as far away from them as possible, not letting them out of his eyes. The burned houses were now behind Sokka, his surroundings changed into trees and fields and small roads.

Sokka's heart was still racing, knowing well that one mistake would be his end. What would Katara think if he never returned? What would happen to her and Aang? He needed to get back to them no matter what.

Sokka was sneaking along a few more houses, which were, opposed to before, still intact. Without any flames around, he could hardly see, the moon was his only guiding light to his safety.

Sokka was now seeing something reflecting the moon in the distance. The river. Finally he was getting so close to getting away from the fire nation. He just needed to get to the bridge, without anyone spotting him, then he would be free.

Sokka's feet were hurting, so were his arms and his head, the pain in his shoulder however was agonizing. While Sokka was running along one of the trails, he was holding tight to a little dagger that he had grabbed once he was freed from the ropes that were tied around his wirsts and ankles.

A branch snapping close to him caught his attention. There was a fire again only maybe 30 meters away. He stopped dead in his tracks and held his breath. As he looked to his right his eyes landed on one of the enemy soldiers. The enemy had spotted him as well, frozen in shock.

Sokka took this chance to pull out his dagger. He pushed the soldier, who wasn't much taller than him, to a tree, holding his hand over the enemy's mouth. He could only make out undetailed features of his oponent in the dimm light. It was enough to see the shock and fear emitting from the soldier. Sokka was pressing the dagger to the other's throat, applying just enough pressure to not break through the skin.

Two men talking caught his attention, but he wouldn't look over to the fire, his attention was reserved for the man in front of him. Sokka didn't want to fight him, he just wanted to flee.

Sokka made a "ssshh" noice, keeping his eyes locked with the other man. The man slowly nodded, assuring Sokka, he would not scream. He slowly brought down his hand, watching closely. He could read the relieve in the other man's eyes. Only now did he notice the man in front of him was just about his age, rather a boy than a man.

His trembling hands were lowering ever so slowly as he took a small step back. He did it, the boy wouldn't scream for help, he wouldn't be a threat, he could keep running.

As he was taking another small step back, his eyes caught a flame, too close to his body, too hot for his liking. The soldier's hands lit up with two big flames, illuminating both boys in warm, flickering lights. It only took a second, Sokka’s body reacted on it's own, he was aiming his weapon at his opponent, with all his force.

The flames stopped moving towards him abrubtly. Sokka stopped dead, too. He could finally see the soldier's face, his eyes. They seemed familiar, warm and golden, the left one framed by an angry scar. As their eyes met, a conflicting feeling popped up in his heart. He knew that boy, he knew his name, he knew his past, he knew his whole life, yet he had never met him before. As the blue eyes met golden, it was for the first time, still it felt like it happened for the hundred's time.  
"Zuko?" the name forced it's way through Sokka's lips, though he had never heard it before.

The golden eyes scanned his and grew wide at Sokka's voice. The flames went out as fast as they had appeared.  
"Sokka." Zuko's voice was raspy, carrying uncertainty and confusion. Sokka's breathing stopped at the sound of the voice.

It couldn't be. This couldn't be his soulmate. That wasn't fair.  
None of the boys moved, the only thing that was moving around them was the blood that started spilling out the fire bender's mouth. Sokka's eyes adjusted to the darkness immeadiately, allowing him to spot the tiny stream of blood. The blood looked grey in the darkness, if Sokka didn't know the colour of blood, he would have seen it as a grey liquid.

His eyes darted down to his own hands. He was still holding onto the dagger with his right hand. The dagger was buried deep in Zuko's upper abdomen, only half of the blade was visible. Sokka removed the weapon from his victim, resulting in a pained groan from the other boy.

Zuko stumbled, stepping back until his back hit the tree behind him once again. His hands were already pressed strongly to his wound, as he sank down on the ground. Fear once again consumed Zuko's eyes as he looked up at Sokka, who hadn't moved since removing the small sword.

Sokka didn't want that. He didn't even notice when he stabbed the other boy. His hands were moving without coordinating with his brain. He had acted out of instict. And now there was a young boy his age, coming to terms with his possible death. If only Sokka had taking another way, just a few meters to the left.

Again Sokka's mind is completely blank as he kneels down and holds to the wound of his former opponent. He could feel warm blood spill over his hands. It felt wrong, the temperature was so opposing to the cold air around them. He could feel Zuko's heartbeat, as the blood was rushing to the rythmic beat of his heart.

It felt like time was moving slower, the boy held his shocked expression without any movement. The only sound was their breathing and the fire in the distance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want that.“ Sokka choked out as his eyes began to water. Zuko wouldn't survive, Sokka was certain of that. Once someone bleeds out of their mouth, there is only a small chance they survive the injury.

Sokka looked around him. What should he do? What was he doing? He was in enemy territory, only a few meters, maybe a hundred, keeping him from finally being able to flee. But here he was, kneeling in the mud, holding on to this enemy boy, as if they were on the same side. As if there wasn't a hundred year long war separeting the two boys' fates.

"Sokka. Leave.“ The boy whispered, the words were interrupted by unwanted sobs.

"Prince Zuko?“ the voice of an old man called out from the fire.  
Sokka jumped at the sound of the other enemy approaching. Panic written all over his face.

"Leave.“ Zuko demanded again, aiming for a command, though his voice was even weaker than the last time he spoke.

Sokka obeyed. He got up and ran in the direction of the bridge. Without looking back, he sprinted as fast as his legs let him, until he was finally on the right side of the river.

He stopped to catch his breath as he felt like choking. Just as he thought he was gaining back his strengh, he started heaving, puking on the ground beneath him. He was in his knees and hands, feeling tears fall out his eyes as he emptied his stomach. His hands benath him were stained with mud and fresh, wet blood. The pain in his shoulder was only a forgotten memory, at the back of his mind, overtaken by the pain in his heart.

He had just killed someone. He had killed a kid his age. He had killed his soulmate. As the realization hit him, he almost let out a scream, but managed to keep it inside, to not be noticed. The sounds of voices on the other side of the river forced him to stand up and regain his strengh in order to get back to Katara and Aang.

As he was running without ever taking a break, without ever turning back, his mind was blank. The boy needed to die, now he needed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for another round of heartwrenching tragedy? Definately not me, here's the update noone asked for anyways.  
> Actually someone did ask for it and I just wanted to say thank you Athena Payette for planting this idea in my head. Thank you for sleepless nights. You knew I needed another round of crushing pain, and here it is.  
> Don't get too excited, the ending will be the same.  
> And I hate it so much.

"Uncle, all you care about is spending time eating and listening to music. No wonder Zhao found the avatar before us. He will capture him and I will be right here to witness losing my only chance of returning home and regaining my honor." Zuko complained after his uncle suggested to play some music.

Zuko was stationed at one of Zhao's military bases.

He usually wasn't as harsh to his uncle. The rumours that Zhao had already captured one of the avatar's allies were taking a toll on Zuko.

He decided to walk further away from the small crew. He couldn't deal with his uncle's anectodes right now. The music that started playing behind was loud enough to hear it from far away. So he walked even farer, ignoring his uncle's complains.

"Stupid Zhao." He spitted, thinking about how he could sabotage him. He touched one of his swords, no one would suspect him if someone freed the prisoner.

But if they found out? Zuko would be a traitor to his own nation. He was kicking around dirt beneath his feet when he heard footsteps close to him. He looked up to find someone sneaking around only a couple of steps from him.

He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the dark beneath the trees. Blue. An enemy. He gasped and automatically took one step back.

An unforgiving mistake because the enemy's eyes darted to the source of a branch snapping beneath him immeadiately. He should do something. Zuko thought of a way to get out of this situation. He should call for his uncle, but he hesitated too long.

Without missing a beat the soldier sprinted up to him, pushing him to the nearest tree, holding his mouth shut with his hand.

Zuko's breath hitched. Was this his final mistake? Was the soldier gonna kill him? He gulped, only then noticing a sharp, cold object being pressed to his throat, scratching his soft skin ever so slightly. He didn't wear the armor. Noone did. However he should have.

The enemy's eyes were fixed on his. Watching every move Zuko didn't make. He was frozen. He didn't move a single muscle. He didn't dare to breath, too scared of his opponent's reaction.

He was young. Far too young to be considered a threat. But here he was, holding Zuko's life in his hands.

After moments of stillness the stranger was slowly bringing up his hand. Zuko squinted his eyes, too scared of what would come next. But the hand wasn't raised to hurt him. It was raised up to the other boy's own face, his index finger resting on his lips.

"Sshh!" The boy whispered. Zuko finally got to breath in one time, relieved. He instantly frantically nodded his head, promising not to do anything.

The soldier removed his blade and hand, stepping backwards. Zuko almost fell forward when released from the tight grip, his balance depending on his own weak legs again. Zuko only then realized the irony of the situation. Only moments before he thought about releasing the prisoner. Here he was, being the one thing that's keeping him from escaping. He didn't even have a say in this. It was a coincidence.

The moonlight only then hit the boy's face for a second. Eyes reflecting a familiar blue. As the boy took another step he was hidden in shadows again.

It was only a fracture of a second. But it was enough to twist every detail of this situation and give it a new meaning. Someone else's memories were infiltrating Zuko's mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The fear was still there. But why did it feel like he was standing before a loved one? Why did his heart tell him the boy was no threat. Who was that boy? He had seen him before.

Zuko didn't think about it, he just did. He lit up both hands, raising them in front of him. He needed to get another glimps of the boy's face. He couldn't let him run off like that.

The burning flames had a mind of their own. Two hearts pumping in Zuko's palms. Power to him, death to others. Zuko always knew that those flames would only die with him. He knew that those flames would get him some day. He should have learned to tame them.

The boy was closer than before. He must have moved to Zuko when he lit the fire. He must have done something else, too. Zuko sucked in all the air he could. Something was wrong, it hurt. His stomach hurt.

His eyes looked up at the watertribe boy. They were open wide. Something was wrong. As contradictory as it was, when he looked up he searched for reassurance. He searched for comfort in his enemy's eyes.

"Zuko?" The boy spoke.

The boy knew his name. He felt the same. He felt the same weight that was pulling at Zuko's heart.

"Sokka." Zuko replied. They both frowned. Zuko didn't understand it.

But he did find comfort in this uncertainty. The comfort of knowing the feeling was mutual. This was his soulmate. He was looking into the eyes of his soulmate. Everything Zuko did in his life lead to this very moment.

In any situation he would have smiled. Maybe he did even smile. But the metallic taste in his mouth and the agonzing pain in his stomach taught him to focus back on reality.

The cruel reality.

The flames were gone and all the warmth was gone, too. All that was left was pain. Zuko looked down. Sokka's trembling hands were holding the dagger in place. Zuko looked up again. Seeking the same comfort he longed for. But instead he found fear in his oponent's eyes. Fear and regret.

Zuko groaned in pain. He knew that Sokka did the worst thing in this situation. Pulling out the dagger from the wound. He instantly replaced the hard edges of the dagger with soft curves from his own two hands. Pressing hard.

He stumbled back, feeling the gravity pulling him down. As his back touched the tree behind him, he could feel the bark digging through his shirt, ripping his skin on his back. He finally met the ground, closing his eyes.

He just got stabbed. There was too much blood. He couldn't see it in his panicked state. But he could feel it, he could taste it and he could smell it. And it smelled like death.

He could hear the other boy moving. "I'm sorry. I didn't want that!" He pleaded.

Something met the ground, metal clinging. His eyes opened to the enemy crouching over him. Despite the clear evidence in his stomach, he knew the boy wasn't out to harm him. He was here to help. But as he placed his hands on Zuko's stomach Zuko knew they could only slow the process down. They couldn't take back what has been done.

He couldn't save his life. But he could do the one thing that mattered. Save his soulmate's life.

"Sokka, leave." He pressed the words out, they were taking up all his strength. And why was he crying now? He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, bluring his already blurry vision.

"Prince Zuko!" His uncle's voice rang through his ears. He wouldn't understand. He would act in anger. He would be a threat.

"Leave!" Zuko urged again. He could hear his own voice in his head, like he was underwater. He wasn't sure if the words even left his mouth or if he imagined it.

Either way, Sokka heard them. He heard them and he understood. The pressure on his stomach lifted slowly and Sokka was standing all of a sudden.

Zuko tried to crack a smile. His eyes were too heavy to stay open. Sokka would live the life he couldn't. How ironic. Sokka would help the avatar, he would help the person that kept Zuko going for the last three years. The person that kept Zuko from thinking straight. A prison his father build for him. A prison that was kept alive by his own mind. But the walls were torn down now and Zuko smiled because he believed in Sokka.

When his eyes opened again he was alone. The dagger that was lying in front of him was the only reminder of Sokka. It was covered in blood, probably still warm. How Zuko longed for warmth.

"Zuko!" His uncle's pained voice was close. As the old raspy hands touched his shoulders Zuko forced his eyes open again. "Who did this?" His uncle asks, tears already staining Zuko's clothes.

Zuko tried to lift his arm, but it just wouldn't move. He smiled instead. His uncle needed to know it was alright. Zuko smiled and his uncle cried more. There were other people coming up behind his uncle, but Zuko couldn't focus his eyes on them, his eyelids threatening to close once and for all.

"Zuko, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here. You are too stubborn to die like this."

Zuko smiled, he was too stubborn, but everything changed and he didn't need to fight. Someone else would carry on his fight.

Zuko found comfort in the darkness around him knowing that the light of the moon would guide Sokka to safety.


End file.
